free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Prism SHOWTIME☆
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #fdebbb |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Boku Kakumei |next = Coming Soooon!! |current track = Prism SHOWTIME☆ }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |title = Prism SHOWTIME☆ |artist = Nagisa Hazuki (CV. Tsubasa Yonaga) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Makoto Miyazaki |arrangement = Makoto Miyazaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 03, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki |tracks = |price = |length = 3:44 |episodes = }} Prism SHOWTIME☆ (プリズムSHOWTIME☆ Purisumu SHOWTIME☆) is the second track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki. It is performed by Nagisa Hazuki's seiyū, Tsubasa Yonaga. The song was released on September 03, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = 最高に進行形な　僕たちへとダイビング! 今年もうんと期待値あげて 夏にスタンバイ　スタートDash Dash Dash 2年目のヨユウ見せちゃうからね 夢だってスケール大きくいくよっ 思い出いっぱい(いっぱい)作りたいよね(みんなで) 退屈なんてさせないからね　覚悟して! 最高に進行形な　僕たちへとダイビング キラキラ水しぶき　Like a Splash!!　もっと プリズム色のSHOWTIME 勧誘はまた不発だったけど 実績あげたら　そのうちDon't mind mind このメンバーで行けるとこまで ココロ残りなくがんばりたいよ 大好きなみんな(みんな)ひとりひとりに(あげたい) 一生モノの楽しい時間　泳ぐんだ! 毎日見逃せないね　ひと夏中ハイライト ワクワク届けるよ　Don't forget!!　絶対 トクベツだってわかる 最高に進行形な　僕たちへとダイビング キラキラ水しぶき　Like a Splash!!　もっと プリズム色のSHOWTIME 毎日見逃せないね　ひと夏中ハイライト ワクワク届けるよ　Don't forget!!　絶対トクベツさ 目一杯もっと　プリズム色のSUMMER DAYS |-| Rōmaji = Saikou ni shinkoukei na bokutachi e to DIVING! Kotoshi mo unto kitaichi agete Natsu ni STANDBY SUTAATO Dash Dash Dash Ninenme no yoyuu misechau kara ne Yume datte SUKEERU ookiku ikuyo Omoide ippai (ippai) tsukuritai yo ne (minna de) Taikutsu nante sasenai kara ne kakugo shite! Saikou ni shinoukei na bokutachi e to DIVING Kirakira mizushibuki Like a Splash!! motto Purizumuiro no SHOWTIME Kanyuu wa mata fuhatsu datta kedo Jisseki agetara sono uchi Don’t mind mind Kono MEMBAA de ikeru toko made Kokoronokori naku ganbaritai yo Daisuki na minna (minna) hitori hitori ni (agetai) Iisshou mono no tanoshii jikan oyogunda! Mainichi minogasenai ne hitonatsujuu HIGHLIGHT Wakuwaku todokeru yo Don’t forget!! zettai Tokubetsu da tte wakaru “Boku, minna to koushite deaete, oyogu koto ga dekite, hontouni hontoni mainichi ga shiawase nanda! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Rin-chan, arigato! Dai suki!! Saikou ni shinoukei na bokutachi e to DIVING Kirakira mizushibuki Like a Splash!! motto Purizumuiro no SHOWTIME Mainichi minogasenai ne hitonatsujuu HIGHLIGHT Wakuwaku todokeru yo Don’t forget!! zettai tokubetsu sa Meippai motto purizumuiro no SUMMER DAYSRomaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = Let’s dive and go forward with all our might I will increase my expectations this year too Standby for the start of summer and dash to it I’ll show you the composure of my second year Let’s dream big I want to make a lot (a lot) of memories (with everyone) I won’t let you get bored, so get ready! Let’s dive and go forward with all our might The water drops sparkle, like a splash!! more It’s a prism-colored showtime Persuation misfired again but If I get better results, it’s won’t matter anymore I want to go with these members as far as we can I want us to give our best so we won’t have any regrets For everyone who I love (everyone), to each of them (I want to give) A fun time swimming together that will last a lifetime! I can’t miss a day, the whole summer is precious My excitement will reach you, don’t forget!! absolutely I know that it’s something special “Meeting everyone like this and being able to swim together made my everyday really really happy! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Rin-chan, thanks! I love you!!” Let’s dive and go forward with all our might The water drops sparkle, like a splash!! more It’s a prism-colored showtime I can’t miss a day, the whole summer is precious My excitement will reach you, don’t forget!! absolutely I know that it’s something special Translator's Notes *The lines written between ” ” are lines spoken, not sung. They aren’t in the official lyrics either. Videos References Navigation |color2 = #fdebbb |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.4 Nagisa Hazuki